


Goshiki Loves Shiratorizawa

by Volleyballfan



Series: Loving Goshiki [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Shiratorizawa, Song: Queen of Mean (Disney), Song: Take a Hint (Victorious), Song: This Is Me (The Greatest Showman), Song: Treat You Better (Shawn Mendes), Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Chat and daily lives of Goshiki and Shiratorizawa
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Soekawa Jin, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato
Series: Loving Goshiki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	1. Protecting Our Child

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and chapter, and please let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Ace - Wakatoshi
> 
> Guesser - Satori
> 
> Smart Ass - Kenjirou
> 
> Jerk - Eita
> 
> Best Defense - Taichi
> 
> Forever Captain - Jin
> 
> Best Defense 2.0 - Hayato
> 
> Our Child - Tsutomu

Guesser:

Guys!!!! Have any of you seen Tsutsu today? 

I went to pick him up from his dorm and he wasn't there and than I went to pick him up from class and he wasn't there either

Jerk:

Maybe he just left before you was there

Guesser:

I told him I was gonna pick him up

Smart Ass:

I hadn't seen him today

Ace:

I haven't either

Guesser:

So our child is missing

Best Defense:

I'm sure he's fine

Best Defense:

If he is not at lunch than we will worry

* * *

Meanwhile

Our Child:

Um guys I'm in the nurse's office

_Message not sent_

Tsutomu tries to sit up but the pain in his knee and back wouldn't let him. He groans when the door opens and Eita runs in the room. Tsutomu see him relax when he see Tsutomu. 

"There you are, we was worried," Eita says sitting on the side of the bed. 

"I tried sending a message but it didn't send," Tsutomu says. 

Eita smiles as he moves some bangs out of Tsutomu's face. 

"The nurse called me so that's how I knew you was here, but what happened?" Eita asks. 

"Me and a friend was walking and I made a comment that mad him mad and he pushed me and I lost my balance and fell down the stairs, and have a nasty bruise on my knee and back," Tsutomu says. 

Eita breathes through his nose before grasping Eita's chin. He leans in close to gives Tsutomu a kiss when the door opens again. This time it's Wakatoshi who is walking into the room. 

"Did the nurse call you as well?" Eita asks. 

"Yeah," Wakatoshi says coming to the bed. 

He sits on the other side of Tsutomu and runs his hand through Tsutomu's hair. Eita explains to Wakatoshi of what happened to Tsutomu before the nurse comes back in. She dismisses the three boys and since school is over they goes to Eita's room. 

"Crap we have practice," Tsutomu says halfway to Eita's room. 

"Yeah, but you need to relax," Eita says. 

"And once your back and knee stops hurting, you can come back to practice," Wakatoshi says. 

Tsutomu just nods his head and limp to Eita's dorm. Tsutomu makes himself comfortable on his bed and they makes sure he's okay before Eita and Wakatoshi leave to practice. Tsutomu is laying on the bed trying to catch up on sleep when he his phone blows up once again. 

Guesser:

Huh? Why was he in the nurse's office!?!?!

Smart Ass:

Is he okay?

Best Defense:

Do we need to beat someone up? 

Forever Captain:

Is he okay? 

Jerk:

Damn guys, he's in my dorm, and he's trying to go to sleep

Smart Ass:

I doubt he is with us blowing up the group chat

Our Child:

I'm not

And my knee hurts!!!

Eita:

Do u still have it propped up? 

Our Child:

Yeah, but the pain medicine is wearing off

Eita:

Hold on, I'm coming back to u, srry guys I'm missing practice

Our Child:

U don't have too

Eita:

With u have a sore knee + back, u need someone there with u so no arguing with your parent

Guesser:

Lol, poor Tsutsu

Our Child:

Oh hush it

Guesser:

And there's the attitude

Our Child:

I'm tired so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Smart Ass:

How much sleep did you get last night

Our Child:

Let just say I've been up for 24 hours but it's all good

Eita:

I'm gonna put u to sleep when I give u medicine

Ace:

Be careful with him

Eita:

I will

* * *

Eita walks inside his dorm and goes to the bathroom to retrieve some pain medicine. He grabs the bottle he got and give it to Tsutomu along with the medicine. Tsutomu take the medicine as Eita lays beside him on the bed. 

"Come here," Eita says raising his arm and blanket. 

Tsutomu curls up into his embrace and rest his head on Eita's shoulder. Eita smiles and kisses his head and gently rubs his back. 

"Can't believe you fell down stairs," Eita says. 

"I am a klutz," Tsutomu says. 

"What did you say that made your friend mad?" Eita asks. 

"Just that I really like hanging out with you guys," Tsutomu says. 

Eita smiles into Tsutomu's hair and kiss his head. 

"We love hanging out with you as well," Eita says. 

He can feel Tsutomu smiles into his chest as he wraps his arms tightly around Eita's waist. 

"Just go to sleep and when you wake up all of us will be here as well," Eita says. 

Tsutomu nods his head and let out a small yawn. He feels Tsutomu's breath even out and that tells Eita that he's asleep. Eita reaches behind him and grabs his phone. 

* * *

Jerk:

Y'all, after practice come to my dorm and hang out with us, but he might still be asleep so be quiet when you come in

Guesser:

Okay, so he actually went to sleep? 

Jerk:

Yeah, and fyi he fell down the stairs after he made his friend and just because he said something about like hanging out with us and his friend got mad and push him and he lost his balance he fell down the stairs

Smart Ass:

Can I beat up his friend cause no one touches out baby

Jerk:

U know Tsutomu won't like that so no

Smart Ass:

Finnneee just because I don't want Tsutomu mad at me

That boy got us wrapped around his little finger

Jerk:

He does

Ace:

He might but that is just how he is and I can't find it in me to complain because I love Tsutomu and I want to do whatever it take to make him happy and safe

Forever Captain:

Aww, Toshi is being very nice and I agree with him, Tsu is small and younger than any of us and I just want to shower him in love and show him what it is like to feel love

Jerk:

Wow, our captains are making a lot of sense and saying what we all are always thinking

Smart Ass:

Yeah, even when we teases him but no matter what we say it never mean it just us teasing and I do want him to feel love and want him to trust us

Tsutomu:

💗 Guys... I love all of you guys 💗


	2. Pranking My Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsutomu loses a bet to Tendou and now have to prank the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the comments and Kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

_Private Chat_

Satori:

Tsutsu, you know what you have to do

Tsutomu:

Yeah yeah, I know

Satori:

Than do it :p

Tsutomu:

I will when they least expect it but will you help me with some parts?

Satori:

Of course I will

* * *

_Shiratorizawa Chat_

Guesser:

What's up my lovely peeps

Smart Ass:

What do you want? 

Guesser:

Just wanna know how's everyone's day have been

Ace:

Mine been good

Forever Captain:

^

Best Defense:

^

Smart Ass:

Mine been boring

Jerk:

^

Best Defense 2.0:

^

Guesser:

What about yours @Our Child

Our Child:

Eh, it's been fine I guess

Smart Ass:

Hmm

Any how do we have practice? 

Jerk:

No, we finally have a day off

Our Child:

I'm so tired of pretending

Smart Ass:

??? 

Jerk:

Everything okay Tsu?

Our Child:

Where's my happy ending?

Best Defense:

What happened Tsu? 

Best Defense 2.0:

Do we need to beat someone up? 

Our Child:

I followed everyone's rules

I drew inside the lines

Ace:

Everyone's rules? 

Forever Captain:

What happened?

Our Child:

I never asked for anything that wasn't mine

Jerk:

Okay? 

Forever Captain:

What is going on? 

Our Child:

I patiently wait for my turn

Smart Ass:

Does this have anything to do with not being an Ace? 

Our Child:

But when it finally came

He said his name

Jerk:

Wait does this have to do with relationship problems? 

Our Child:

Now I feel this overwhelming pain

And I mean it's in my veins

And I mean it's in my brain

Smart Ass:

Yep this definitely about a relationship

Forever Captain:

What happened Tsu? 

Our Child:

My thoughts are running circles like a toy train

I'm kinda like a picture in a broken frame

Smart Ass:

Wtf? 

Jerk:

Tsu, u know u can tell us anything

Our Child:

And I know who to blame

Ace:

Who? 

Best Defense:

Who? 

Our Child:

I never thought of myself mean

Jerk:

You're not!

Our Child:

I always thought I would be someone good

Best Defense:

U r good!!! 

Our Child:

And now I know the truth

Smart Ass:

Tsu! You're amazing, don't listen to anyone else! 

Our Child:

Cause if that what people see

Than I am the loser on the team and the school

Best Defense:

That's not true!!! 

Best Defense 2.0:

Talk to us!!! 

Our Child:

Now there's a devil on my shoulders where the angels used to be

And he's telling me the truth

And he's calling me king of idiots

Ace:

Who's calling you an idiot

Jerk:

I'm serious does this have to deal with a relationship?!?! 

Our Child:

Being nice is the old me

Smart Ass:

Tsu you're always nice plz don't change

Our Child:

But I've been hurt for the last time

Jerk:

Who hurt you!?!? 

Our Child:

And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me

Forever Captain:

Who took advantage of you

Our Child:

The anger burns my mine skin, thrid-degrees

Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea

Jerk:

Tsu, calm down and talk to us about it

Our Child:

There's nobody getting close to me

They're gonna pass up the stupid king

Smart Ass:

Tsu... 

Our Child:

My nightmare's third dreams

Just wait till I fall for their wicked schemes

Guesser:

Tsu.... 

Best Defense:

Plz talk to us... 

Our Child:

Satori I can't go through with this prank

Smart Ass:

A PRANK!?!? 

Jerk:

This whole time it was a prank really? 🙄🙄

Our Child:

@Guesser you said they wouldn't be mad... 

Guesser:

I'm sure their mostly shocked than anything

_Our Child is offline_

Tsutomu puts his phone down and stares at the homework in front of him. He sighs and spends the rest of the night doing his homework and just keeping his mind busy.

* * *

Tsutomu ends up falling asleep without realizing it cause he wakes up to someone shaking him. He groans but sits up and stares at the intruder. 

"We weren't mad, to be honest we thought you were being dead serious," Eita says. 

"I kind of was in some parts like when someone took advantage of me and stuff like that," Tsutomu says. 

"I'm sorry and we don't think that way, we think you're cute and smart," Eita says. 

Tsutomu smiles and wraps Eita up into a hug 

"Thank you but can you help me finish my homework?" Tsutomu says with a small smile. 

"I would love to but we better get something to eat before the cafeteria closes," Eita says. 

They make it to the cafeteria and grabs their trays before joining the other. 

"Sorry for making you do that prank," Satori says with a pout. 

"It's fine, it was fun pranking them even though some of that was the truth," Tsutomu says shrugging his shoulders. 

"You're too cute," Satori squeals before pulling Tsutomu into a hug. 

They begins to eat and make conversation before Eita and Tsutomu goes back to Tsutomu's room to finish his homework. They finish it up quickly once Kenjirou have join them in Tsutomu's homework session. Once they finish their homework they cuddle up on the bed and watch movies on Tsutomu's lap top. 

"Do you guys wanna prank the team again?" Kenjirou asks. 

"Sure," The others says. 

Kenjirou grabs his phone with a smirk as he opens his messenger. 

* * *

Smart Ass:

Guys... Eita and I might have just done something bad.... 

Best Defense:

What did you do? 

Smart Ass:

U see we was helping Tsutomu with his homework and in return he promised to have sex with us.... And now.... He's.... Maybe...... Bleeding

Best Defense 2.0:

You idiots!!!!! You knew Tsutomu is a virgin so why wasn't you careful with him!?!? Do I need go to you guys and beat you up for hurting our baby!?!?! 

Smart Ass:

I was lying!!!!! We are watching movies!!!!! Don't come best us up!!!!

Jerk:

Damn, it's hard to prank you guys with Tsu

Our Child:

I'm the only one who can get away with it :p

Smart Ass:

Yeah, cause you're spoiled

Our Child:

And who spoil me most

Smart Ass:

Oh hush it

Guesser:

Lol, he got you there

Smart Ass:

No one asked you

Guesser:

Rude

Smart Ass:

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Our Child:

We're gonna go back watching movies

* * *

Everyone says their goodbyes and the three boys on the bed spend most of the night watching movies. 


	3. Protective Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsutomu admits there are a few boys in his class that won't leave him alone. But he does it in his special way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and i hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. Also sorry for the long wait, I needed to take a short break.

Tsutomu goes to his room and collapses onto his bed. He been getting hit on for the past week and now Tsutomu is exhausted. Tsutomu grabs his phone and goes to his team's chat and decides to tell them what's going on. 

Our Child:

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see them coming from the left or from the right

Smart Ass:

Who's hitting on our baby!! 

Jerk:

I can see a fight coming on soon

Our Child:

I don't want to be a press but it always seems to bit me in the

Guesser:

I'm seriously thinking bout hunting down whoever after our boy

Best Defense:

I'll help you

Our Child:

Ask for my number, yeah, they put me in the spot

Best Defense 2.0:

There more than 1!?!? 

Smart Ass:

I'm honestly gonna beat some first years

Our Child:

They think we should hook, but i think we should not

Jerk:

That's it Tsu you're not gonna be alone throughout the day

Our Child:

That's all I want 😍😍

Smartass:

We love you Tsu

Our Child:

Iove you guys as well ❤

Can I got to your room @Best Defense?

Best Defense:

Please do ❤

Our Child:

On my way


	4. What's Wrong With Tsutomu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsutomu is acting weird and being only quiet  
> So Kenijirou and Taichi gains up to make Tsutomu better with a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and thanks for the comments and kudos :)

_Private Chat: Taichi/Kenijirou_

Taichi:

R we doing that song now? 

Kenijirou:

Yeah

Taichi:

K

* * *

_Shiratorizawa Chat_

Best Defense:

@Our Child

Smart Ass:

@Our Child

Our Child:

Whats up?

Best Defense:

I won't lie to you

Our Child:

Ik

Smart Ass:

I know he's just not right for you

Our Child:

My friend?

Best Defense:

And you can tell me if I'm off

But I see it on your face

Smart Ass:

When you say that he's the one that you want

And you're spending all your time

In this wrong situation

And anytime you want it to stop

Best Defense:

I know I can treat you better than he can

And any boy like you deserves a gentleman

Our Child:

Y'all being to sweet ❤️

Smart Ass:

Tell me why are you wasting time

On all your time bawling

When you should be with me instead

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can

Best Defense:

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can

Jerk:

Awe, Kenijirou can be nice

Guesser:

This is too cute

Smart Ass:

I'll stop time for you

Best Defense:

The second you say you'd like me to

I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing

Smart Ass:

Baby, just to wake up with you

Our Child:

I love you guys

Best Defense:

Would be everything I need and this could be so different

Our Child:

I would lover that 😊

Smart Ass:

Tell me what you want to do

Best Defense:

'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can

Smart Ass:

And any boy like you deserves a gentleman

Best Defense:

Tell me why are you wasting time

On all your time

When you should be with me instead

Smart Ass:

I know I can treat you better

Better than he can

Best Defense:

Better than he can

Forever Captain:

You two are being nice today

Smart Ass:

We wanted to make Tsu smile

Best Defense:

Yeah, especially since he's was acting weird today

Our Child:

Thank you two, that makes me better 😊


	5. Goshiki's Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshimi stresses over a upcoming test and someone very special shows up at his door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and thanks for the comments :)

Our Child:

AHAHAHAH!!! 

I'M OVER EVWRYRHING!!! 

PEOPLE ARE STUPID, HOMEWORK IS STUPID, EVERYTHING IS STUPID!!! 

Jerk:

Woah woah woah

What is wrong? 

Smart Ass:

Yeah what's up Tau

Our Child:

nothing!!

Guesser:

You'll a terrible liar

Best Defense:

Clearly something is wrong cause you wouldn't yell in the chat

Our Child:

I'M FINE!

Ace:

No you're not

Guesser:

Now if Toshi can see that youre not fine than something is wrong

Our Child:

.... 

Best Defense:

Tsu what's wrong?

Our Child:

.... 

Nothing, I'm just being stupid

_Our Child Is Offline_

_Ace Is Offline_

Guessed:

Why did he get off? 

Smart Ass:

Idk

Jerk:

Good question

* * *

Tsutomu throws his phone to the other side of his bed. He looks back at his notes and can figure none of it out. A knock brings Tsutomu out of his panic mind. So he gets up and goes over to the door and opens it and see Wakatoshi on the other side. 

"Can I come in?" He asks. 

Tsutomu nods his head and move to the side to let him in his dorm. Wakatoshi goes over to Tsutomu bed and see what is wrong with him. 

"You're stressing," Wakatoshi says picking up Tsutomu notes. 

Tsutomu just nods his head as he bring his knees up to his chest. Wakatoshi sits beside him and pulls the younger to his chest. 

"Do you want me to help you study?" Wakatoshi asks running his hand through the younger hair. 

Tsutomu nods his head and cuddle more into the Ace's chest. Tsutomu hears and feels the older chuckle and feels his arm going around his waist to keep the boy there. So for two hours they sat in that position and study. 

* * *

Our Child:

@Ace

I PASSED, I PASSED

ACE:

I'm glad

Jerk:

Yy is YmToshi the only one being tagged

Smart Ass:

Jealous

Jerk:

N you're not

Smart Ass:

Shut Up! 

Our Child:

Toshi helped me study

Jerk:

Awe, next time I'm helping him study

Guesser:

Eita is jealous

Best Defense:

Don't act like you're not Satori

Guesser:

Shut Up! 

Our Child:

Haha

I'll see u all at lunch 😘


	6. Corrupting Tsutomu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori and Kenjioru corrupts Tsutomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

SmartAss:

I swear if Satirist don't stop talking about wanting to fuck Tsu I'm gonna punch him

Guessed:

U just want it be his first

SmartAss:

So what if I wanna be his first

Our Child:

My first?

Jerk:

Don't listen to them baby

Forever Captain:

Yeah don't listen to them, they're just being assholes

Guesser:

We want to take your virginity

Best Defense:

Dude shut up, he's young, he doesn't need to make know that

SmartAss:

But it's the truth

Ace:

He's innocent, he doesn't need to be corrupted

Our Child:

But what if I want to loose my virginity

Best Defense 2.0:

Um.. 

SmartAss:

Haha

But then we will take it

Jerk:

Can u guys at least wait till after our match

Forever Captain:

Yeah, cause we need Tsutomu to win this match

Guessed:

Fiiinnneee

Jerk:

Good


	7. Insecure Tsutomu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Ace - Wakatoshi
> 
> Guesser - Satori
> 
> Smart Ass - Kenjirou
> 
> Jerk - Eita
> 
> Best Defense - Taichi
> 
> Forever Captain - Jin
> 
> Best Defense 2.0 - Hayato
> 
> Our Child - Tsutomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Our Child:

Perfect body, perfect hair, smart, good player, not a disappointment, fun to be around, skinny, and the list goes on

Jerk:

??? 

What's this about baby? 

Best Defense:

Tsu, do we need to talk? 

Ace:

U can come to my dorm and talk to us

Best Defense 2.0:

We can go to your room

SmartAss:

Do we need to beat someone up? 

Forever Captain:

Baby, u can talk to us

Guesser:

We will listen

OurChild:

I am not a stranger to the dark

Hide away, they say

'Cause we don't want your broken parts

Jerk:

Don't listen to them baby

SmartAss:

They're assholes

Our Child:

I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars

Run away, they say

No one'll love you as you are

Ace:

We love you

Forever Captain:

Yeah you got us

Our Child:

But I won't let them break me down to dust

I know that there's a place for me

For I am glorious

Guessed:

Damn straight you see

Best Defense:

Oh yea

Best Defense 2.0:

You go baby

Our Child:

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

Smart Ass:

You go babe

Our Child:

I am brave, I am bruised

Jerk:

I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Ace:

Look out 'cause here I come

Best Defense:

Damn everyone knows this song lol

Our Child:

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

I'm not scared to be seen

I make no apologies, this is me

Best Defense:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Best Defense 2.0:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Guesser:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Jerk:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Our Child:

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

Smart Ass:

Another round of bullets hits my skin

Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in

Forever Captain:

We are bursting through the barricades and

Reaching for the sun

Our Child:

We are warriors

Guessed:

Yeah, that's what we've become

Ace:

Yeah, that's what we've become

Our Child:

I won't let them break me down to dust

I know that there's a place for us

For we are glorious

Ace:

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

Our Child:

I am brave, I am bruised

Guesser:

I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Jerk:

Look out 'cause here I come

Our Child:

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

Best Defense:

I'm not scared to be seen

Best Defense 2.0:

I make no apologies, this is me

Our Child:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Forever Captain:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

SmartAss:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Guesser:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Ace:

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

Jerk:

This is me

Our Child:

And I know that I deserve your love

Jerk:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Our Child:

There's nothing I'm not worthy of

Best Defense:

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

Our Child:

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

This is brave, this is bruised

This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

Ace:

Look out 'cause here I come

Forever Captain:

Look out 'cause here I come

Best Defense:

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

Best Defense 2.0:

Marching on, marching, marching on

SmartAss:

I'm not scared to be seen

Jerk:

I make no apologies, this is me

Our Child:

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

I'm gonna send a flood

Gonna drown 'em out

Oh

This is me

Jerk:

Tsutomu Goshiki you are the most beautiful we have ever met and we're glad to call you ours

SmartAss:

And if anyone puts you down, ignore them and tell us cause we will take care of you babe

Our Child:

I love u guys 💖💖


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Ace - Wakatoshi
> 
> Guesser - Satori
> 
> Smart Ass - Kenjirou
> 
> Jerk - Eita
> 
> Best Defense - Taichi
> 
> Forever Captain - Jin
> 
> Best Defense 2.0 - Hayato
> 
> Our Child - Tsutomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Our Child:

I'm bored, bored, bored

Guesser:

Do homework

Our Child:

Done it, also why are you guys being so cold to me?

Jerk:

No reason

Our Child:

Guess I'll go then

* * *

Tsutomu puts his phone to sleep and grabs the some clothes and take a shower. After he takes a shower, he ignores his phone for the next three hours. When he gets on it, he misses a lot of messages. Everyone seems to be back to normal but Tsutomu feels like he did something wrong. 

Our Child:

What did I do wrong.... I wanna make it up to u guys.... 

SmartAss:

YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES YOU MADE TSU THINK WE WAS MAD AT HIM!!!! YOU GUYS COULD HAD TOLD HIM IT WAS HIS FRIENDS BEING BITCHES AND PISSING US BUT NO YOU HAD TO BITCHES YOURSELF AND MAKE TSU THINK HE DID SOMETHING WRONG!!!! 

Jerk:

Oh shit, 

We're sorry Tsu

Guesser:

Yea, we're sorry, is there anyway we can make it up to u? 

Our Child:

Come to my room and watch movies with me

😊☺️😊

Jerk:

We're on our way cutie

Guesser:

Be there on ten minutes

SmartAss:

Coming too, and I'm gonna hit u 2

Guesser:

Shit

Jerk:

Shit


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Ace - Wakatoshi
> 
> Guesser - Satori
> 
> Smart Ass - Kenjirou
> 
> Jerk - Eita
> 
> Best Defense - Taichi
> 
> Forever Captain - Jin
> 
> Best Defense 2.0 - Hayato
> 
> Our Child - Tsutomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Our Child:

I need help with something

Guesser:

What's wrong bby

Our Child:

Y'all will go after someone for me right?

SmartAss:

Of course

Our Child:

Good

Jerk:

Is there someone we need to go after?

Our Child:

Well, u see, it's actually someone from my class

Best Defense:

What are they doing? 

Our Child:

Hitting on me?

But also saying that I'll never be good at volleyball and all I will be good at is working on a pole

Maybe he's right 🤔 maybe I should just go work on a pole

Ace:

WTF

SmartAss:

Tsu, give me names and I'll take care of them

_Our Child Is Offline_

Jerk:

Where did he go!? 

* * *

Tsutomu runs down the stairs trying to get away from his friend. 

"Get back here you little cunt," They says as they chase after Tsutomu. 

Tsutomu spots Tachi in his classroom so he runs in there and sits on Tachi's lap. He catches his breath and looks at a surprised Tachi. He then looks up and see his friend by the door. Tachi notices him as well so he pulls Tsutomu down into a heated kiss. When his friend leaves they break the kiss and stares at each other. 

"That was fun," Tsutomu says with a smile. 

Tachi rolls his eyes with a fond smile before kissing Tsutomu's nose. 

* * *

Best Defense:

Hahaha

I got to kiss our child

Jerk:

Huh!?! How!?!? Why!?!? 

Best Defense:

Cause I was protecting him from his friend bitch

Jerk:

🖕

That's fine, I can just kiss at practice or when I go to his dorm


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

SmartAss:

We might have a big problem

Ace:

What's wrong? 

Guesser:

Well, I was heading to my dorm, walking with Kenjirou and we saw Tsutsu passed out on the ground

SmartAss:

So we took him to the nurse and she told us to take him to the hospital cause of his knee

Forever Captain:

Is he okay? 

Guesser:

He's on crunches for the next two weeks

Smartass:

And he's very upset about it

Best Defense:

Poor kid, I wanna cuddle him

Best Defense 2.0:

Same

SmartAss:

We're almost home, and we're going to his dorm so all of you guys can come over

Ace:

Okay


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Our Child:

Fuck fuck fuck fuck

Jerk:

Now now you shouldn't know that word bby

But what's wrong? 

Our Child:

Umm.... 

Jerk:

Tsu, tell me what's wrong so I can help you

Our Child:

Well..... 

SmartAss:

What's wrong Tsu, it's three in the morning and you're normally asleep by now

Jerk:

That's true, I can't tell how many times I have to threaten all of you guys to stop messaging so u don't wake up Tsu

SmartAss:

That's because you're possessive and protective over him

Jerk:

And you're not? 

SmartAss:

I never said that! 

Jerk:

That what I took from that message

SmartAss:

Hello!? Did you miss the day where I yelled at Satori and u made Tsu sad, 

So fuck u 

Our Child:

My thingy below is hurting... 

Jerk:

What thingy? 

SmartAss:

^

Our Child:

My cock

SmartAss:

We're coming over to take care of you

Our Child;

Thank you 😁


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Ace - Wakatoshi
> 
> Guesser - Satori
> 
> Smart Ass - Kenjirou
> 
> Jerk - Eita
> 
> Best Defense - Taichi
> 
> Forever Captain - Jin
> 
> Best Defense 2.0 - Hayato
> 
> Our Child - Tsutomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Forever Captain:

What the hell did you two do to Tsu

Gusser:

Uh oh, captain mad

Best Defense:

Who are you referring to? 

Forever Captain:

The two dumbasses who went to Tsu room last night

Jerk:

Um... 

SmartAss:

U can't prove that we did anything

Forever Captain:

Oh really now, okay fine

Best Defense 2.0:

U 2 r in so much trouble now

Ace:

Tsu what happened last night with Kenjioru and Eita? 

Our Child:

I told them to fuck me and they did

Jerk:

This boy can't never lie to any of us

SmartAss:

Damn

Forever Captain:

Tsu, thanks for your honesty and I'll make sure that you can sit out at practice if you start hurting :) 

And for u other two, you're in trouble


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Ace - Wakatoshi
> 
> Guesser - Satori
> 
> Smart Ass - Kenjirou
> 
> Jerk - Eita
> 
> Best Defense - Taichi
> 
> Forever Captain - Jin
> 
> Best Defense 2.0 - Hayato
> 
> Our Child - Tsutomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Our Child:

Your honor, I'm a freak bitch, handcuffs, leashes,

Switch my wig, make him feel like he cheating, put him on his knees, give him something to believe in,

never lost a fight, but I'm looking for a beating

Jerk:

Tau noo

Guessed:

TsuTsu yes!! 

SmartAss:

No! He's too pure

Forever Captain:

You're sure about that? 

SmartAss:

What is that supposed to mean? 

Forever Captain:

It means that, if I'm right three of you guys fucked him

Best Defense:

Ha! I get away with kissing him

SmartAss:

Not like we forced him into anything

Ace:

He's still the youngest and you all corrupted him

Jerk:

Not u too

Best Defense 2.0:

Im enjoying this

Our Child:

@Best Defense 2.0 can I come over

Best Defense 2.0:

Of course u can

SmartAss:

Oh he gets away with that

Best Defense 2.0:

We're just watching movies

Guesser:

Yea Netflix and chill

Our Child:

What does that mean

Forever Captain:

Nothing sweetheart, just go to Hayato's room and watch movies

And Hayato if you do anything to him, I'll be after u next


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Ace - Wakatoshi
> 
> Guesser - Satori
> 
> Smart Ass - Kenjirou
> 
> Jerk - Eita
> 
> Best Defense - Taichi
> 
> Forever Captain - Jin
> 
> Best Defense 2.0 - Hayato
> 
> Our Child - Tsutomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Our Child:

Guys, I need to know something

Jerk:

What's up? 

Ace:

Is everything okay? 

Forever Captain:

What's wrong? 

Best Defense:

??? 

Best Defense 2.0:

Are u okay? 

Guesser:

R u safe? 

SmartAss:

What's wrong Tsu?

Our Child:

If I die, would anyone miss me? I mean, I'm not the best so I just wondered if I'll be remembered

Jerk:

Tsu, I'm coming over and we're having a long conversation

* * *

_Later_

Jerk:

Everything is better now, and I have a feeling Tsu has depression, and he's unstable

SmartAss:

Do u know why? 

Jerk:

His friends, so we need to be here with him through it all

Ace:

And we will

Best Defense:

Yeah, he's our baby and we are in love with him

Guesser:

Yep he's ours and we're gonna protect him


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Best Defense:

OMG, I JUST MADE TSU SMILE!!! 

HE'S ADORABLE!! 

Best Defense 2.0:

I was there as well and omfg it was so fucking adorable

SmartAss:

What did u two do? 

Best Defense:

We confessed our feelings to him

Jerk:

So now he's dating everyone in the chat, I'm happy :) 

Our Child:

I'm happy as well :) 

SmartAss:

We're glad, we miss your smile and happy personality

Forever Captain:

He's right Tsu <3

Guesser:

Awe, Keijirou is a sap now

SmartAss:

Fuck off, I'm only a sap to my baby

Best Defense:

Glad to see my baby happy

Best Defense 2.0:

Same

Ace:

Welcome back to being to being yourself Tsu

Guesser:

Welcome back my precious kowhai!! 

Our Child:

Good to be back

<3


End file.
